brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 17
I woke up in a mass of flames, with only mega charizard by my side. I looked around and rubbed my head. My memory was foggy, but was coming back in flashes. I saw Emily breaking me out, us blasting the grunts inside of the hanger, the garchomps tearing into the ship, the back of the ship exploding, me ejecting Emily, Deoxys entering, and me beginning to plummet. I shook the the thoughts from my mind. Emily seemed like a nice person. I didn’t want her to get mixed up in the battle. I knew that a duel with deoxys would be inevitable, so why delay it by running? ''' '''As i looked around me, i could make out two figures, approaching me through the flames. I could make out deoxys, and one other figure, shielded by deoxys’ psychic powers. I was expecting to see jake, but instead, i was met by Professor Cypress. He loomed over me, smiling victoriously. “Hello, Max,” he said, “ready for round two?” I called back charizard and sent out garchomp. “I hoped i’d never have to see your face again,” i hissed. “Yet you knew it was inevitable,” he began, “with the reputation you have in the eyes of team Eclipse. You knew that you would see me again.” “I can hope can’t i?” “I could kill you right now,” he began, “but i think that a one-on-one battle will be much more entertaining. Here’s the deal: if you defeat me, then you get to live another day. If i win, however, we will destroy everything you care about, then we’ll bring you back to the base as our captive. You are lucky that we can benefit from your life.” “I agree to your terms, but how do i know won’t bring out more pokemon and betray the deal?” “If i do that, then you have every right to do what you wish with me. Are you going to use that garchomp for battle?” “Yes. Prepare to lose.” Garchomp dashed at deoxys, who immediately switched to defense mode and used protect. When garchomp pulled away, deoxys switched to attack mode and tried to slash garchomp with the razor-sharp tentacles, but garchomp was faster. It blocked deoxys’ arms with its own, slicing the tentacles clean off. “Don’t forget,” i said, “deoxys isn’t the only one with razor-sharp arms!” “Tch, that’s nothing,” cypress shot back. “Deoxys, use recover!” deoxys began to glow, and its severed arms immediately grew back. “As long as deoxys still has its core, then it can immediately regenerate from any injury!” Garchomp flew into the air, and deoxys followed, turning the clash into a sky battle. The clash continued, both pokemon evenly matched. Garchomp continued slashing it, until deoxys caught both arms in mid-slash. It flung its tentacles downwards, sending garchomp into the ground. Garchomp managed to get back to its feet though, and continued fighting. At one point, deoxys wrapped its tendrils around each of garchomp’s arms. To the surprise of the enemy, garchomp lunged its head forward and used fire fang, inflicting a nasty burn, causing deoxys to drop garchomp in surprise. ' '“Aw jeez,” i said, “don’t forget about fire fang, now.” Garchomp sped right at deoxys while it was still startled and used dragon rush, dealing massive damage. Immediately however, the deoxys switched to defense form and used recover. ''' '''Garchomp didn’t give it time to make another move, and struck deoxys who, unfortunately, was still in defense form. It didn’t do much damage, and deoxys switched to attack form. This time it was garchomp who didn’t have time to react, as deoxys shot its razor-sharp tentacles straight into garchomp’s chest, knocking the wind straight out of it. At this point, garchomp had become EXTREMELY angry. And my garchomp is probably more dangerous than many mythical pokemon when it gets mad. I usually encourage it, as it sees a tremendous boost in power. This time was different however, given the fact that deoxys could easily withstand anything garchomp threw at it, so long as it was in defense mode. I took a minute to think, as deoxys and garchomp went back to exchanging blows. I realized that deoxys would follow Prof. Cypress’s directions without fail, and wouldn’t do anything else. Garchomp sliced both blades inward towards deoxys, who blocked them with its tentacles, which had formed two humanoid hands. I guess it was a special feature to the normal form? Garchomp used fire fang again, but this time, garchomp flew up with deoxys, out of the range of our voices, and even our vision, up into the smokey clouds. No sooner had it gone up, then it was already plummeting towards earth, diving in a straight nose dive. Right before it hit the floor, it flung deoxys into the ground and slashed directly on the core. I heard a cracking sound and a bright light momentarily flashed. Once the light cleared, Cypress and i both looked toward deoxys, only to see a shattered crystal core. I had managed to win. “Humph,” Cypress grunted. “Deoxys was just a tool to help us track you. We can always just create another one. Our plan is nearly complete anyways. We simply need you. And you will come, because you will have no choice. Remember, we still have your parents.” “Oh i’ll come all right,” i replied, “and i’ll wipe the floor with you.” Without another word, Cypress sent out a charizard and climbed on its back. The charizard took him into the air as he finally spoke. “I must train more in order to become a stronger leader.” With that, he flew off out of sight. Before riding off on garchomp, i gathered a few shards of deoxys’s core. I want to be a pokemon professor when i grow up, so this was fascinating. I hopped on garchomp and we rode off. ' '''As i rode through Cosmeos Valley, the place where we crashed, i saw Emily, riding on a luxray. I waved her down, and we rode back to Port Decca together. Once there, she explained about the mass migration of dragons she had brought up earlier. ' '''“You said they’re heading towards Anthian Prison?” i asked. “Yes,” she said. “It’s a complete mystery to us.” I immediately knew who was behind it. “Prepare your pokemon. We’re heading to Anthian prison right now.” “Max, what?” “Inside of Anthian prison is a madman with a machine that can control dragons. He must have had someone sneak the machine into the prison. He’s trying to use the dragons to bust himself out.” “Who are you talking about, Max?” I took a deep breath. “A man named Professor Drake.” Category:Blog posts